Flashback Gagal (Shouko)
by Akihiro Gumilenovo
Summary: "Kalau kau takut, genggam saja tanganku." Karena tangan Yuuji, remang-remang cahaya matahari itu tampak indah ... Ya, flashback Shouko memang indah. Tapi, aspek keindahan sebuah cerita tak memerlukan sebotol minyak kayu putih , tolak angin, dan obat diapet.


**Flashback Gagal (Shouko)**

**-Atau dikenal sebagai 'Give-us-beungeut-author-and-gampar-it' . . **

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test by Kenji Inoue-sensei**

**Warning: Garing, gak nyambung , typo, membuat anda ingin menggampar author ini**

* * *

**_Duh, udah lama gak update fict nih._**

**_Hihihi._**

**_Berhubung lagi addict banget sama Kuroshitsuji, saya sampai lupa Baka to Test T.T_**

**_Okay, enjoy it and I ask your apologize Y.Y_**

* * *

UTS selesai.

Semua murid bebas. terserah mau kemana saja, asal di sekolah dan melapor absen.

Karena itu, setelah merampungkan tugas-tugasnya di kelas A, Shouko merenung sebentar untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Duh, gara-gara UTS sudah beres, aku terpaksa mendapat jadwal kosong seperti ini..." Shouko berhenti melontarkan kata-kata dalam pikirannya saat ia melihat Yuuji dkk. di lantai bawah, hendak menuju taman, sepertinya.

Di taman ...

"Hei, Musturini, apa kau berpikir bahwa kita bisa mendapat nilai diatas lima puluh kali ini?" tanya Yoshii sambil menemani Kouta memotret-motret kaki para cewek. Mereka mengambil posisi strategis, yaitu tengkurap ala tentara dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Dengan acuh tak acuh, Kouta mendiskriminasikan kaki cwek yang halus dengan kaki cewek berbulu lebat.

"Tentu saja, karena cewek dengan bulu kaki lebat dan borokan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh disamakan. Aku cenderung lebih menghargai berbulu kaki lebat dibanding borokan."

Yoshii bengong. Ih, apa hubungannya?

Sementara itu, di tempat yang rada lebih elit, Minami dan Himeji sedang membicarakan tokoh-tokoh manga yang baru mereka lihat di majalah yang dibawa Himeji. Topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah; siapa yang lebih tampan dan menawan hati? Tokoh manga ini atau Akihisa tersayang mereka.

"Kurasa, Yoshii-kun tidak ada bandingannya, ya." ucap Himeji membuka pembicaraan panjang.

Minami melipat tangannya.

"Ah, masa, sih? Memang sih, aku suka si idiot itu, tapi tidakkah si Fuji Takuma (nama tokoh di-manga-nya, pura-puranya) lebih keren? Maksudku, lihat, potongan rambutnya lebih enak dipandang dibanding si idiot dengan potongan rambut seperti mengkudu yang kawin silang dengan landak cokelat!"

Yoshii yang berada agak jauh dari sana, tiba-tiba merasa pantatnya gatal, seperti yang biasa dia rasakan kalau ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

Himeji manggut-manggut, berpikir sebentar.

"Ah, iya juga, ya. Tapi, karena cintaku pada Yoshii-ku besar ..."

Dengan cepat Minami menyerobot perkataan Himeji.

"_Ara .. Ara!_ Yang lebih besar itu cintaku. Jadi ..."

Tiba-tiba, pantat Yoshii sudah merasa kram. Dengan firasat tidak enak, Yoshii berbalik dan mendapati dirinya udah terkepung oleh Minami dan Himeji yang bertampang yandere sambil memegang gunting dan peralatan tata rambut lainnya.

"Ampun! Ampun! Akan kalian apakan diriku!?" jerit Yoshii seperti banci yang akan dinikahkan dengan wanita (?). Tapi, dasar cowok kerempeng, dengan sigap, Minami telah menahannya dan Himeji telah membuat pose yang amat berbahaya.

"Yoshii-kun, kami telah memutuskan: Fuji Takuma memang lebih keren. Tapi, kami tak ingin Yoshii-kun kalah dari Fuji Takuma yang punya rambut keren itu. Oleh karena itu ... kami akan membuat rambut Yoshii-kun lebih keren dari dia!"

Dalam kemegap-megapannya, Yoshii hanya mampu berpikir beberapa kalimat.

_Siapa Fuji Takuma?!_

_Anak SMA mana dia?!_

_Kapan dada Minami tidak terlalu rata lagi?!_

Lupakan yang terakhir, karena dalam hitungan detik, Yoshii sedang mati suri dengan potongan rambut tak karuan.

Sementara itu, Yuuji sedang curhat pada Hideyoshi, tentang bulu kuduknya yang terus merinding sejak tadi.

"Ada dua kemungkinan bulu kuduk kita berdiri," ucap Hideyoshi sok dramatis. Ia mulai mengacungkan jarinya satu persatu.

"Satu, ada hantu didekatmu."

Yuuji melirik kanan-kiri-belakangnya. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Dua, cuaca dan suasana yang berpengaruh."

Matahari bersinar mencolok, tapi tidak terlalu panas. Malah, sekarang terasa amat hangat.

"Tiga, ada Shouko menghampirimu."

Kontan, Yuuji berbalik dan menemukan Shouko yang melenggang mengampirinya. Betul, wanita ini lebih kuat auranya dari hantu-hantu.

"Tidak! Nyi Roro Shouko yang itu datang! Aku tidak mau diajak menikah lagi dengannya!" Yuuji memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, saking dahsyatnya aura Shouko.

Dengan riang, Shouko melambai pada yuuji. Saat sudah dekat, Shouko menabrakkan punggungnya ke punggung Yuuji. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Yuuji terkena listrik statis senilai 10.000 volt.

"Yuuji," kata Shouko dengan mesra. Dia tersenyum sok drama romantis. Sebaliknya, Yuuji merasa seakan dirinya sedang berperan dalam film horor, dimana dirinya diajak nikah dengan Nenek Lampir. "Kalau sedang seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin flashback, deh."

Shouko memandang langit. Bibirnya siap-siap membacakan cerita yang sudah pasti membuat Yuuji kencing dicelana. Disamping itu, semua anak ternyata mulai mengerubuni mereka.

...

_Waktu aku sedang piket saat SD, aku amat ketakutan._

_Dengan cemas, saat selesai piket, aku menutup pintu ruang kelas._

_Saat itu, aku memang piket sendiri. Aku dihukum karena alpa pelajaran olahraga._

_Saat itu, pukul lima sore. Otomatis, koridor sekolah tampak gelap, hanya diiringi cahaya remang-remang senja. Konon katanya, jika ada yang berjalan sendiri di koridor pada pukul lima sore, maka roh-roh di sekolah akan memakannya._

_Tentu aku merasa takut. Dengan ragu, aku berjalan ragu-ragu._

_Takut. Takut sekali._

_Tapi, itu tidak perlu kurasakan lagi. Karena, saat itu Yuuji menggengam tanganku dan berkata,_

_"Kalau kau takut, genggam saja tanganku."_

_Karena tangan Yuuji, remang-remang cahaya matahari itu tampak indah ..._

Semua anak terpesona dengan cerita itu. Ternyata, masa lalu mereka seindah itu. Tapi anggapan mereka terbuyar ketika Yuuji batuk.

"Ehm, Shouko, teman-teman, bukannya ingin mengganggu khayalan kalian, ya. Tapi, aku tidak merasa ada di sekolah waktu itu?" Yuuji bagai meralat cerita _flashback_ Shouko. "Bukankah, itu sensei, ya?"

UHUK!

Semua anak memandang Shouko. Tapi, dengan tenang dia menjawab,

"Aku hanya ingin yang paling romantis untuk kita, Yuuji."

Saat Shouko mengedipkan matanya, rasanya lambung Yuuji bocor.

* * *

**Update notification(!):**

**Maaf, sebenarnya ini cuma satu story complete ^**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\**


End file.
